E Nikki (えにっき)/guide
Effect Guides 'Cicada (せみ)' Go to Starry World and interact the yellow moon to the Fruits World, climb down the ladders to the Ladders Area, climb the left ladder to Music World and find a music note flower to the Season Field (Spring), interact the cherry blossom tree to change the season to summer, then interact the cicada on the left tree. 'Eraser (けしゴム)' Go to Notebook World and find the Kanji letters, interact the wrong word (計'算' was written wrong) will trigger an event and the eraser will appear, interact with it. 'Firefly (ほたる)' Go to The Docks A and go straight up until you reach the Teru Teru Bozu to the Crayon Cosmic World, find the small little firefly on the center. 'Watermelon (すいか)' (You must have the Swimsuit effect first) Go to The Docks A and find the way to the Beach, walk down to the seaside and equip Swimsuit effect to swim over to another side of the beach, then interact with the watermelon. 'Swimsuit (みずぎ)' Go to Starry World and find the blue spade to The Docks B, keep searching for the blue fish on the edge of docks for 5 times will trigger an event, then your will get the effect. 'Tree (き)' (You must have the Swimsuit effect first) Go to The Docks A and find the way to the Beach, walk down to the seaside and equip Swimsuit effect to swim over to the gate to The Docks Waterway, enter another gate on the center to the Sewers Maze, go to the exit to the Pathway Painting that leads to the Leaves World, find the portal among the seedling to the Big Tree, interact with the big tree will give you the effect and bring you to the nexus, which also added the new nexus portal to the Leaves World. 'Xylophone (もっきん)' Go to Starry World and interact the yellow moon to the Fruits World, climb down the ladders to the Ladders Area, climb the left ladder to Music World and find all 7 music note to return them to the front of the stage, then there will have a big rainbow music note appear on the stage, interact with it. 'Fruits Basket (フルーツバスケット)' Go to Starry World and interact the yellow moon to the Fruits World, interact with the purple thing with eye. 'Sunflower (ひまわり)' After you got the Tree effect, you will have the chance enter the Monochrome Maze by stepping on the gray floor in Leaves World, walk through the maze and interact with the big monster to Hand Flower Pathway, interact the hole on the flower at the end will trigger an event, then you will get the effect and be forced to wake-up. 'Straw Hat (むぎわらぼうし)' Go to Starry World and interact the yellow moon to the Fruits World, climb down the ladders to the Ladders Area, climb the left ladder to Music World and find a music note flower to the Season Field, go to the top exit to Hazuki's House, avoid the chaser and go left to the hallway, enter the door to Hazuki's Room and interact with the present on the floor. Furthermore, interact with the leaf will also bring you to the nexus and add the new nexus portal to Hatsuki's Room. 'Varicolored (いろいろとりどり)' Go to Notebook World and find a hole to the Sketches Pathway, step on the hole on the end to Graffiti World, find a plain white floor and step on the 6 different color graffiti patterns in front it that change Hazuki's color, walk on the plain floor and press Shift will paint the piece of the floor changes to the graffiti patterns, paint about 40 pieces floor will give you the effect. Events 'Extra Effects' After you interacted withthe big tree, two leaves doors will appear on the upper right and bottom left of the entrance in Leaves World, enter the upper right door will trigger an event then you will get the E Nikki (Picture Diary) which can show the painting of Hazuki's Dream, and after that the door will shut permanently. Enter the bottom left door you will find a tree with two hands, interact with its hands while equipping effects will give the effects to the tree to combine the effect, but it can only combine Watermelon & Swimsuit effects which gives you Suikawari effect. 'Mini Game - Bloom' Go to Hazuki's house and avoid the chaser to enter the door leads you to a room with a screen which interact with it starts the mini game called "Bloom". Interact with the NPC near the screen explains the mechanics of the mini game: You control your character, pick up the watering pot to water the seedling, when you picked up the watering pot your movement will be slown down and each seedling be watered will bloom and gives you points. There has three kinds of enemies that will chase you, if they touched you will immediately GAME OVER. There has a bonus when you reach some points that a golden apple appears and gives you invincible power to kill the enemies. Balloons in the sky Go to Starry World, go north and interact with the blue spade to enter the Docks B, navigate your way to the north-east corner, in next area go right, use Cicada '''effect to across the gap, then just go all way right to trigger event. '''Old friend in the Yarn Place Go to Starry World, go north and interact with the blue spade to enter the Docks B, navigate your way to the north-east corner, in next area go north and interact with the green object to go in the Yarn Maze, navigate your way to the another green object and interact with it to go in Block Faces World, go roughly south-east and interact with gray distorted/broken block face, in the Block Face Maze navigate your way to the another green swirl (Note: You must go though some walls to progress further.) ''Enter the big red square creature's mouth, in Yarn Place just go north, on the other side you will see tomboyish girl known as a Kisaragi, if you try go back you'll be caught by chaser and its unavoidable. '''Back side of Graffiti World' Go to Notebook World and find a hole to the Sketches Pathway, step on the hole on the end to Graffiti World, enter the hole repeatedly until you will be sent in darker version of Graffiti World, explore this place as much as you want. Ending Guide After collected all effects, go in Nexus and interact with the tree to go in leaves world, find there (approximately north-east from exit, after you leaving Big Tree), another entrance, there should be place with a rock on this rock will be that same Picture Diary, take it and wake up, after cutscence save and after that you can check your Pictures in Diary, sleep and wake up again, door of Hazuki's room should open itself, leave room to see ending..Category:Walkthroughs